What If It Happened?
by killer-kelly420
Summary: Set 5 years after Only The Good Spy Young: Cammie's life was doing good or at least till someone from her past comes back who she hasnt seen in 5 years who has green eyes. Can she haddle it? Zammie in later chapters! B/G L/J M/D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! i hope you like it!**

**what if it happened?**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Hello, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I am a spy for the United States. In one week I will be leaving for a very imported mission in Russia. I am 20 years old. I have been in a kind of depression since junior year at Gallagher academy. That is when the man I loved left me. His name is Zack Goode. That was the last I saw of him.

I know that he went back to blackthorn, and that he graduated one of the top of his class. I know this because blackthorn came back to Gallagher the first semester of our senior year. But Zack was not with them. I guess from what I heard from Grant, Jonas, and Drew (I will get to him in a sec.) that he did not want to come back. So Drew came instead.

So now to Drew Summerton. He turns out that his father was the governor of Florida. (This is in my world not in real life.) So now him and Macey hooked up and are still going strong. They will be married next June. Liz and Jonas are married and have twins on the way! I can't wait. The should be born in April. There will be one boy and one girl.

The little boy's name will be Nate James Aftermen, and the little girls name will be Julie Cameron Aftermen. Yes, she will be named after me. Liz promises Macey and Bex that the next kids she has they will be named after them.

Bex and Grant were the first ones married. He proposed on the day of graduation. Mr. Baxter flipped out, because he did it right on the stage. She said yes, of course. Now they are married, but no kids. Not yet anyways. They say maybe when they get older that way the kids won't be in as much danger.

Liz and Jonas work down in the lab. Macey works for doing your cover, and other things that deal with that. Drew works doing office work. He got hurt on a mission and now they wont let him do mission work. Bex, Grant, and I work out in the field. Joe and Abby got married and now have 2 kids together. They both teach at Gallagher now. Now I'm the only one who is lonely. Oh, yeah and my daddy came back. I don't know what happened, but he just came back. And now there is no COC. Now my mom is pregent with my baby brother. Christen martin Morgan.

Josh and Dillon died in a car crash a few years back. They were both drunk. Dee dee was in the car also. She was in ICU for a while. We talk sometimes. She married a boy named Daniel. Oh, and I forgot to tell you she is a spy just like us. Her dad was a spy, but her mom was not. We see at work sometimes. Ok, so now everyone has there own life, the girls still try to set me up with people but I only want to see those green eyes.

* * *

**ok well hope you like it and please review! *keep on writing* ~kelly3~**


	2. Chapter 2

omg! thank you all for who reviewed! i love you all so much. im so sorry i was going to update wed. but ff wont work then i got grounded last night. but heres the new chap hope you like!

* * *

Here I am, in my apartment in NYC. I'm sitting here in front of the fire place, in my fuzzy pjs, with my 6 dogs. Yes, I have 6 dogs, but they are all for protection well and for when my room mates are not here. There is on pit-bull named roman, an American bulldog named hunter, 2 French bulldogs. On is a boy named Bubba and the other is a girl named Maya. They may be small dogs but they can be mean, and there two puppies. They are all fairly nice to some one that they know but if they don't know you well you're screwed in less I tell them not to. Maya as the only girl besides her baby is the meanest. I think it is because she's a mom and she's protecting her 'babies'. What I mean by that is in her mind I think she thinks of me as her baby. Bull-it and killer are Bubba and Maya's pups. Bull-it is the girl, and Killer is the boy. They are only about 6 weeks old, but there learning fast.

Ok, getting back to what I was saying. I was reading a book. Pet cemetery to be specific, by Steven King. It really is a good book. Its winter here and its snowing outside. It's so pretty. I sighed. Paris started crying, so I went into the other room and picked her up. No, Paris is not my daughter. She is my friend/room mate Phil's baby. He is on a mission somewhere in Russia right now. So since I'm her godmother I got to watch her. She is so cute. She has auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. See Phil is gay and Paris is his and Bill's (Phil's partner). Bill was currently in the hospital because of some type of gas poisoning. So as if you haven't ever figured it out, Paris is adopted. She is still a part of this family nothing less. See I live with Phil and bill. There like my brothers.

Its funny most people think that Paris is my baby because of our hair. It's almost the same color. She is 3 months old. I was sitting in the rocking chair in her room with her in my lap. Bull-it and Killer were sleeping in her room. She soon went back to sleep, so I set her back in her crib and snuck out of her room back to the living room. Just as I sat down my phone started to play my text tone. It was Macey.

(Macey/ **Cammie)**

Hey we are down at the bar want to come?

**Cant. I have the baby remember and I don't feel like drinking anyways.**

Fines then we are coming over there because there is someone here who wants to see you.

**I don't want to see anyone though.**

To bad. We are heading up there anyways. See you in 15

**Fine! See you then**

I got up and went and changed into my dark skinny jeans and a white cashmere sweater. I put on my black heel knee high boots on over the top of my jeans. I went to the bathroom and did light make up and curled my hair in lose ringlets around my waist.

I went to Paris's room and got her out of her crib. She was awake but wasn't crying. She was just staring at me with curiosity. My text tone went off again. It was Macey saying they were here. I walked out into the living room; I went and sat in my chair with Paris in my lap playing with Bull-it. They gang knew they could just come in to the house. The dogs knew them, so they were safe. Just then I hear the door open and heard Bex yell "honey I'm home!" and then laughter. The dogs all ran to the door, barking, and I yelled "heal!" they stopped and came back over to my chair. "Hi sweetheart" someone said. I look up to see everyone "hi guys" I said. I stood up and gave them all weird hugs, I was still holding Paris. She was giggling at everyone we hugged. After I was done I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around and froze one the spot. There stood…..

* * *

sorry for the cliffy. but i just had to. so tell me who do you think it is? review! *keep on writing* ~kelly~


	3. Chapter 3

_And there stood…_

_My two older cousins, Cody and Colt. They were twins. I haven't seen them since I went to Gallagher. I gave Paris to one of the girls. I didn't see who and right this second I didn't care. I ran and tackled both of them to the ground hugging them. They both laughed and hugged me back. It was so good to see them. They have changed a lot. Of course I haven't seen them in like 10 years or so. Cody and Colt are identical twins. They both have hazel eyes and golden hair. Both had it cut short now. Last time I saw them it was like the skater cut. They are both way taller that way. They make me feel like a little girl standing next to them. _

"_Hey cuz, how you been? God it feels as if we hadn't seen you in ages. Oh wait its been like almost 10 years" Colt said._

"_Yeah I know I think she's shorter now then she was when she was 13. How old are u now like 15?" Cody asked._

"_You're so mean you two! I'm not that short and I can kick both of your guy's butts if I really wanted to! So don't tempt me!" I said and laughed at there faces. They actually looked scared. "I'm just kidding with you guys I missed you!" I hugged them again and put and kiss on both of there cheeks. Paris started crying from Bex's arms. I went over to her and toke Paris out of her hands. _

"_Hey baby girl what's wrong? You shouldn't be crying. There's no reason for you to cry sweetie" I cooed at her. She stopped crying and giggled and my silly expression. I laugh along with her and so did everyone else. Then Cody and colt got a good look at her and her face. They both gasped. "Oh my god, do you have a kid cam?" they both said. I just laugh and said "No, she's my friend's baby. She does look a lot alike me though. She might as well be my baby. I am her godmother." _

"_Wow she does look a lot alike you cuz, it's kinda scary. Ha-ha. I knew that she couldn't get pregent. She knows better then that." colt said. I glared at him. "You're so mean to me! I'm going to go put my baby back to bed."_

_I walked into her room with the girls and Cody and Colt following me into her room. I sat down in her rocking chair. I started to sing softly a lullaby. She fell asleep quickly. I put her in her crib and walk out into the living room. The dogs all fell asleep at our feet. We spent the hole night talking and laughing. It was really fun!_

_

* * *

_

ok i know you must be mad at me and i have to say i am sorry. fanfiction is being very mean to me.=[ i was really sad that i didnt get much reviews. i promise you that tonight or tomarrow morning i will update! sorry its so short. its just a filler right now. the next one will be much better i promise that. *keep on writing* ~kelly~


	4. Chapter 4

ok so i know lots of you probly hate me right now. im sorry. my computer stopped working then i got so sick. now everything is ok. so heres the new chapter. and please reivew people the more reviews i get then i promise i will update more!

* * *

I woke up to feel to bodies next to mine. _Oh man what happened last night? Did I get drunk? I don't remember it._ I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. It was just Cody and Colt in my bed. They were both still sound asleep. I got up as quietly as I could but it wasn't enough. Colt always had great hearing and was a light sleeper so naturally he woke up. He just looked at me I smiled and whisper to him to fall back asleep. He did. They both need sleep I knew that they were tired last night but we stayed up talking anyways. I feel really bad now. I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I got in the shower. I tried to remember what happened last night. I remember that everyone came over and we drank, laughed, and talk, but that's it. I got out and got in my dark blue skirt suit outfit. I put my hair up in a put and did light makeup.

I walk out to see the boys still asleep. I wrote a note to them stay that I was at work and I have Paris with me. They can call me when they wake up so we could go to lunch or something. I left the note on the night stand. I kissed both of there foreheads and walk into Paris's room to get her ready for the daycare at the CIA. I dressed her in a little long purple sleeved onesy and a pair of black baby jeans. I put and purple bow in her hair. I put on her shoes and picked up her bag and my purse and went and put it them in the car. I put Paris in her car seat and got in my car. I loved my car. In was a 1960's Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. It was beautiful. It was an electric blue one. I truly loved it. I parked at the mall and got out. It was one of the entrances I chose a lot. I walked in and headed right to the dressing rooms. I grabbed a shirt on the way there. I told the lady I would like to try it on. She let me in. I walk to the stall that was the entrance.

I walked in and pressed mine and Paris's hands to the glass. It let us in to the elevator. The robotic voice asked us to state our names. I said mine "Camron Ann Morgan and Paris Jane Conroy." the voice said access granted. We were in. I walked in and smiled at the receptions. I walked down I flight of stairs to the day care. They had this for the parents who worked here. They did want kids in public day care or pre schools because of the danger they might be in. here they were completely safe. I smiled at lily. She was the one who watched over the kids along with Jill and Sara. Linda was the woman who ran the day care and Pre School here. I put Pairs in her crib here. She was already asleep again. I put here bag in her little box and left after smiling at everyone. I walk back up that flight of stairs and on to another. I walk to my office who's was right between Bex's and Drew's.

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. I loved the way my office was set up. I had to sofas and a coffee table in the front. My desk set back from it. I had book shelves and filing cabinets all around the sides. Behind me I had pictures everywhere. It was pretty. I had some paper work that needed to be done so I started working on that.

It was around 11:00 o'clock when I got a call on my Phone. It was Cody telling me that they were awake and wanted to go to lunch in time square somewhere. I said ok and I would meet them in an hour. I finished the rest of my paper work to discover I still had 30 minutes. So I got my stuff and walked down to Drew's office. I knew Macey would be in there. I knocked and I heard a voice say come in. I walked in to see Macey, drew, grant, Bex, Liz, and Jonas. "Hey guys I just wanted to say I'm heading to lunch early. I'm going with the boys. You guys want me to pick you up anything?" they all said no that they were all going out for lunch to. I said ok and walk down to the day care to pick up Paris. We went back up to the car and drove home to pick up the boys. Afterwards we drove to time square. I knew this little hole in the wall restraint that was awesome. It was an old burger joint but it really rocked. I could never remember the name. I always knew where it was so it's ok anyways. I park in a parking building and got out and walked for 3 blocks with Paris in my arms and the boys hot on my heels. We walked in and the cook and the people who worked there all knew me. I found this place when I first moved her and have been coming here ever since. We sat down and ordered are drinks. I got dr. pepper and water for Paris. The boys ordered diet coke. We waited for our drinks when the waiter came back we ordered our food. I got a burger with tomato on the side with cheese and bacon on it. I order Paris a little Mac- and- cheese. Cody ordered a BLT. Colt ordered a chili cheese stake. We waited for the food. After we were done we argued over the bill. They won. We were about to leave when I saw something I thought I would never see. I saw Zack. Just as he ran out the front door. I just sat there staring at his retreating figure.

* * *

ok thanks for reading. i just need to ask people something and this is for your befit. do you know how to put pictures on here. if i get a clear answer i will put pictures of everyone on here. promise. ok review! *keep on writing* ~kelly~


	5. Chapter 5

ok i have the pictures up on my profile! the only one i need is Paris and im working on that right now hope you enjoy!

* * *

I went back to work thinking that I saw Zach. I was so happy and yet I was so sad, and confused. When I saw him it wasn't really him. It was a legend I saw him in. never less I still knew it was him. I would know his face anywhere. He looked good now. He had more mature features.

I finished the rest of all of my new paper work I had to do. Problem with being a spy: the paper work you have to do! There was so much. It's a good thing that I can type and do this stuff super fast. Just as I put it all away and was about to get ready to go home there was a knock on my door. I called for the person to open the door. The door opened and I saw PHIL! I jumped up out of my chair and ran and jumped up into his arms. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey little sis, how have you been?" he asked me.

I laughed and said "fine how about you? How was your mission? Did you accomplish it?" I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. Phil always reminded me of John Cena. They looked a lot alike. It was kind of crazy how much they looked alike.

"I missed you so much Philly!" I said. I kissed his cheek and jumped out of his arms. I fixed my skirt and shirt so they were straight again. "I missed you to Camster" he said.

It was 4:00 so I was now aloud to clock out if I wanted to. I did I was super tried. Guess that's what I get for not sleeping right the night before work starts again. Phil and I walked down to the day care to get Paris. She was so happy to see him. She was practically jumping out off his arms she was that happy. While they had there father/daughter moment I went and got her stuff and started to walk up the stairs. When we got back to the main level the whole gang was there. I waved bye to them as they were all leaving to. They smiled a Phil as we left and he smiled back at them. We got to my car and I buckled Paris in her car seat. Phil got in the passenger and I got in the driver. I drove us home. I got out and headed to the door. Phil got Paris and followed after me. When I opened the door the dogs were about to attack in till they saw it was me and Phil. He went in the living room with Paris and the puppies followed after the baby. I went into the kitchen and feed the dogs. They were all happy to be feed and ate right away.

I went into my room and found a note from the twins. They said that they were going to hotel for the rest of there stay. They also said that they were coming to dinner tonight with everyone. I went on my cell phone and called my friend who was a cook and asked her if she would bring food here. She knew I couldn't cook at all so she said yes. I always did this everyone thought I was an amazing cook but I wasn't it was really her. The only one who knows is Phil and he promised to never tell anyone. Thank god because that would be embarrassing to try to explain to everyone. I called everyone to make sure they were all coming and at what time. In the end Bex, grant, Liz, Jonas, Abby, Joe, mom, and dad would be coming tonight. My friend showed up and dropped off some really good smelling Chinese food. Just as I set it all up I went and got ready really quick. I put my hair up in a cute little pony tail and did light makeup. I got on a light blue sweater and some dark jeans with my favorite black boots. Just then the door bell rang. I walked to the door and put my hand on the door knob. I sighed and thought _here goes nothing…._

_

* * *

_thanks for reading it! please review! hope you all liked. oh ya and in the last chapter i spelled zach- zack thats just because thats how my cousin spells it lol sorry people. review and enjoy thanks! oh and go look at the pics. there at the bottom of my profile!


	6. Chapter 6

ok so i know that alot of you probly hate me right now. im so sorry i had to study for my finals and then my computer shut down and i couldnt use my moms because the internet wouldnt work. now everything works. i was so sad with the reviews i got though. so i was really hopeing i could get 30 reviews! then i promise i will update more! so more reviews= faster updates. oh since its been forever i got a special treat for you!

* * *

Zach's Point Of View

I cant believe I saw her. I saw the girl that I was still in love with. I'm on a mission, I was spost to meet Mr. X there. He was a drug dealer who has been killing lots of spies. I was spost to buy some of these drugs from him. I was spost to meet him in this little hole in the wall burger place. I walked in and there she was. Cammie. She was sitting with two guys that look kind of like her. Next to her was a little baby. No older then 3 months. She looked do much like Cam. She had Cam's beautiful color hair and almost the same eyes. Could that be her baby? The last time I checked she didn't have a child, or married or anything of that sort. She wasn't even in a relationship from what I herd from Grant. Of course this was about 2 months ago that I last checked on her.

She looks so beautiful. God, why did I give her up? I just wanted to hold her in my arms again. Its been like 3 years since I've held her. I love this woman. If it wasn't for my mother then I could have been with Cammie forever, but she made me leave her. She said that she would harm Cammie possibly kill her. I could not take that chance with her. As I was lost in my thoughts Mr. X came in and sat next to me.

We talked are business and he left. I paid for the food that we really only picked at. As I was leavening Cammie caught my eye. She was looking at me. When I looked her in the eye I saw all the love and hurt I caused her. I knew that she knew it was me right away. I had to be strong right now though. So I forced myself to turn and walk out. I cant believe I looked her straight in the eye. No, I cant believe that I caused her that much pain. I could tell so much by looking in her eyes. I could also tell she loved me still. Just as much as I love her. I wish I could be with her. I wish there was some way…..

Cammie's Point Of View

I opened up the door to find my mom right there. I hugged her and my dad. It was really hard to hug my mom. She was about ready to pop. Ekkk! I cant wait till my baby brother comes into this world. Next was aunt Abby and now uncle Joe. Next there two kids Jordan and Jasmine. There so cute. Next was the hole gang. I hugged everyone and said hi and stuff. Paris was laughing. She was playing with Jordan and Jasmine. Phil said hi to everyone too. My mom and Abby were fussing over how cute the kids look together.

We all ate the dinner that I made (wink wink). After we were done we cleaned up all the mess from dinner. Everyone helped. Jordan and Jasmine fell asleep almost right after dinner. They were not on the floor in front of the fire place on pillows and blankets and such. I toke Pairs into her room and sat in the rocking chair with her. I fed her a bottle and she fell asleep almost right after I burped her. I put her into her crib and walked out.

We talk about anything and everything. Mom was talking about how she was ready to have my baby brother. She was due soon. He was going to be due on Christmas eve. I think he will be coming sooner then that but that's just my option. Macey soon started talking about how she would want kids after her a drew got married. The boys were talking about football or something like that. I was just tuning them out. All of a sudden my mom screams in pain. I look over at her to see that all off the pants were wet. " the baby is coming" she screamed at us. Oh My GOD!

* * *

i was going to make it longer but i thought i would stop here because its a nice place to stop. so remeber if i get 30 or more reviews then i will update the next day i get them! please review! ~kelly~


	7. Chapter 7

ok i love you all! you all reviewed and i made me so happy! so i made this longer then normal! i hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

___

All of a sudden my mom screams in pain. I look over at her to see that all off the pants were wet. "The baby is coming" she screamed at us. Oh My GOD!

I helped my dad and Joe take my mom to the car. I got in the drivers side while Joe got in the passenger and my dad got in the back with my mom. I toke off right after everyone was strapped in. I got Liz on my head set and told her to take over all of the traffic lights to make sure I didn't have to stop. I got to the hospital in 3 minutes flat. Well considering I live like 25 miles and in New York that is very good.

Joe and my dad got my mom out of the car while I went inside to get a nurse and a wheelchair. We got my mom in the wheelchair. She was screaming something like my dad could never touch her ever again. I wanted to laugh at that but she would most likely kill me. We got her into her hospital room. I was sitting on one side of my mom; Joe was on the other with my dad behind her keeping her elevated. Since Joe was my baby bothers god father he got to be here. My phone rang and my mom yelled at me to shut it up. I put in my head set. It was Drew saying that everyone was on their way here. Phil stayed behind to watch the kids. They would be here soon. I said ok and hung up.

They finally gave my mom some drugs (the kind that was ok for babies). They of course did that after the fact that she almost broke mine and Joe's hands. Dang, I never knew my mother could be that strong. Well, I guess when your in pain you kind of have to be strong for this.

Suddenly the doctor shot up "um Mr. Morgan I'm afraid we are going to have to perform a C-section. The baby is not coming out fast enough." my mom and dad just looked at him in shock while they made me and Joe gets out of the room. I started screaming that they couldn't make me but the hospital officer came and I didn't want to fight right now so I went out. Oh god I'm nervous for my mom.

_12 hours later….._

I have been waiting here with everyone for 12 ****ing hours and I haven't heard a thing from this stuiped doctor! Its making me mad. Right now I'm pacing in front of everyone. I was just hoping that my mom and baby brother were ok.

" Cam, you need to calm down. Your starting to were a hole in the carpet. I'm sure she and Christen are fine." Joe said. I turned around and glared at him. " don't you dare tell me to calm down Joe. that's my mother in there and my baby brother! SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I CAN NOT LOSE HER OR HIM OK! YOU GOT THAT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE SO SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. Then I broke down crying. I fell down on my knees crying.

Someone came up from behind me and started hugging me. They picked me up and put them into my lap. I didn't see who it was. I grabbed onto their shirt and didn't let go. I just cried onto there shoulder. Everyone was quiet. I don't think really anyone has ever seen me break down like this. I must have fallen asleep on the persons shoulder because next thing I know I'm being carried into a hospital room. I look up to see my dad carrying me.

"dad, what happened?" I asked. He looked down and smiled at me. " you fell asleep while we were in the room. I have a surprise for you." he said. He walked into my mom's room and I see her holding to little blanketed figures in her arms. I was confused. I thought mom was only having one baby. One of the little blankets was pink and the other was blue. I look up at my mother's face. She's smiling at me. I look at her confused. Then I look up at my dad's face he is smiling down at me.

"Dad. How is it possible?" I asked. " well its very rare but its possible for the babies to line up in a women's womb and their heart beats to be in sync. So it seams that there is only one baby but there really is twins." he said as if he was the doctor himself. I looked at my mom again. " so I have a baby brother and a baby sister?" I asked smiling. I got out of my dads grip and walked over to my mothers bedside. I stayed up all night with my mom and dad with my new baby brother and sister.

**Zach's POV**

**I got a call from Grant. Mrs. Morgan had gone into labor. I was busy so I didn't get there till about 12 hours later. Grant kept giving me updates. Cammie was freaking out so I desided to go down there and try to calm here down. I got there and she just finished yelling at Joe for something. I saw her fall to the ground crying. I went up behind her and hugged her. I picked her up and sat in one of these unconfeterble hosptail chairs. She just sat in my lap, clinging to my shirt, her head buried into my neck. I just rocked her back and forth. I was slinet the whole time just keep cressing her hair. Everyone was sleint just watching us. She advetuly fell asleep. Her dad finally came out and toke her out of my arms. He told everyone that everything was fine and they could go home and come back tomorrow to see the surprise. He thanked me for taking care of Cammie when he couldn't. I said it was no problem. I left there thinking I finally got to hold her in my arms again.**

i hope you loved it! if i get 40-45 reviews then i will update! hope you injoyed. also if you would like to add me on facebook then you can. it always has my update days and other things that has to do that. well review please! ~kelly~


	8. Chapter 8

_i luv all of you guys! you are so sweet! i just love all of the reviews that i got! i would like to thank all of you who have review since the very beginning! and I'm sorry about all of the spelling mistakes on the last chapter. i was trying to hurry and finish before my computer shut off. it has one of those stupid kid lock things on it. OK well in joy!

* * *

_

I left there thinking I finally got to hold her in my arms again….

_One week later…_

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up today thinking today is going to be a good day. I went and got into the shower. After about 30 minutes (29 minutes and 7 seconds to be exact) I got out of the shower. I did my hair into a high bun on top of my crown. I did light blue makeup on my eyes and did bubble gum flavored lip gloss. I picked out a cute business suit. It was a dark royal blue with a white blouse.

I walked out and walked into Paris's room to see her awake just waiting for me or Phil to come and get her ready. I also saw that Bull-it and Killer were wakening up too. I picked Paris up and got her ready for the daycare. I put her in a purple long sleeve shirt and white and purple overalls. I put on her little socks and shoes. I grabbed her diaper bag and walked out with the puppies following me.

Phil came out then. He was dressed into a suit. He had a brief case in one of his hands. I gave Paris to Phil and went to feed the dogs. I let them out of there room so they could go to the bathroom while I got their food and water. Once I was done I walked out to see Phil trying to feed Paris but she was not cooperating very well. I laughed at Phil's attempts and toke her out of his arms. She calmed down enough and I gave her, her bottle. She finished quickly and she started to fall back asleep. I put her in her car seat and Phil got it. He carried her out to the car. I closed up the house and followed after him. We got into my car and I drove to HQ. When we got there I went straight to my office while Phil dropped of Pairs and went to his office. I started working on my paperwork.

I was soon called to the big boss's office. I walked in and sat down into one of the chairs in front of his desk. Lets just call my boss Mr. Z. no one knows his real name and we probably never would. He was a tall man around 6'7. Has black hair and dark brown eyes. He was very handsome, but was married. His chair turned away from the window and looked at me. He looked like he was ready for business.

"Hello Ms. Morgan nice to see you again." he said all formally. "Um…. Hello Mr. Z. how are you doing today?" "Sorry not to be rude at all but I need to cut to the chase. I have a new mission for you. This one is much more import then the other I was going to send you on." he said staring me in the eye. "OK? What is so impotent?" I asked. "We had an agent gone missing. He was working on a drug cartel/ mafia sort of deal. I need you and another agent to act as boyfriend girlfriend and get him out. We need him back. Do you choose to accept agent Morgan?"

"I do accept this mission. Who is the agent missing and who is my partner?" "The agent missing is agent Ray Summerton. Your Partner on this mission will be agent Cole Manson. He is new in this HQ but he's good real good. You should be done soon with him as your partner."

"Now I want you to go home and pack here is your legend. Make me proud Camron" he said and I walked out. I got back to my office and sat down at my desk. I opened the envelope to see my legend.

**Name: Sofia Montoya**

**Age: 24**

**Origen: Italian**

**Description: Long brown hair with Light brown eyes. Tanned skin heavy accent (Italian) about 5'6 ears pierced.**

**Personality: always chews gum. Smart a**. Commenting on everything. Doesn't know how to shut her mouth. Gets in trouble a lot. Always gets what she wants. Brat. Always wears clothes that show too much skin. Annoying. High voice. Hates people really.**

It went on about how I was basically a mafia princess who loved daddy's money. A tough girl and wasn't afraid to show it. I think I could get to learn a lot from this girl. And hey it could be fun being a total spoiled brat and no body could do anything about it. I mean it's just a legend it's not like who I really am. That's what's kind of fun about legends. I could be anyone. I could be spoiled rich and bratty or I could be poor, happy and carefree. Its kind of fun getting away from your life and being someone else. Now if that means getting shot at not so much.

I sighed. Time to go home. I went and got Paris as Phil came down. We went home and Phil started dinner. I put Paris down for and nap and went to change into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I packed all of the things I would need for this trip. I ate dinner with Phil and Paris. I told him about the mission and such.

For the rest of the night Phil watched TV and I finished my book. I went to bed thing Yay I get to meet my new partner tomorrow.

* * *

_OK, so i hoped you all like! please review! i would like about 55-60 i will be really happy then! ok well review and let me know what you think!~kelly~_

**reviewers from the begining:**

**GallagerGirl459 **

**gallagherspygirl  
ZachandCammie4ever **

**Liz-Beth520**

Messesgoodenewtmen  


**thank you all! i luv u!**

**Jojo1981- for your question about cammie freaking out last chapter was because she didnt hear anything for like 12 hours when its only about 2-3 hours. so she would of course she would think something was wrong even though there wasnt.**

**ok so hope that clears everything up! luv u all ~kelly~**


	9. Chapter 9

ZPOV

I felt another sharp slap to my face. I was tied to a chair in the integration room here. "Now tell us what you know Zachary!" one of the big guys who was trying to get information from me. "I will never tell you anything! You hear me you will get nothing for me." I yelled back. I got hit in the back of the head with something really hard. My vision got black spots all over it. I could feel the blood coming from the back of my head. Man, that hurt like a b****. I started to pass out when I heard the leader guy sigh and tell them to put me back in my cell. Then I blacked out

CPOV

I got up and went to go get ready for the day. I got into my business suit. This one was royal purple and a black under blouse. I put on some light purple make up and went to get Paris ready. She was just started waking up. I gave her a quick bath and put her in a little dress she got for Christmas from Macey. I got her bag and put her into her high chair. I went to knock on Phil's door to yell at him to hurry up. I went back out to the kitchen to make Paris's bottle. While I was waiting for her bottle I went to let the dogs out and feed and watered them.

The microwave dinged and I went to take her bottle out. I tested the milk and it was just right. I gave her the bottle and went to go yell at Phil again. Just as I was about to knock he came out. He smiled at me and walked by me. I glared at his back and got my suitcase out of my room. I put it in the hallway by the front door.

I went to say good bye to the dogs. They all looked sad. They always knew when I was leavening them. I walked back to the kitchen to see Phil taking Paris out of her high chair. He smiled at me again and I just had to smile back. Phil has one of those faces were you just had to smile back when he smiled. Paris reached out for me and I toke her out of Phil's arms. I smiled at her and tickled her. She giggled and she put her little hand on my face. She looked in my eyes and look like she was trying to talk. She couldn't really but it was still cute. I smiled wider and put her in her car seat. I carried her out while Phil got my suitcase and Paris's diaper bag.

We drove to HQ in silent. I was focused on my mission and Phil knew not to bother me. Paris was in the back playing with her little car toys. I pulled in and got out. We went down in the elevator and did the normal thing to get in. once we were in the lobby I toke Paris down to the day care. I smiled at her and told her good bye and kissed her forehead. I didn't want to leave her but I have to. For my mission and her safety.

I walked up to Mr.Z's office to see a man sitting in a chair in front of his desk and Mr.Z sitting in his chair. The man had the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell into his eyes. He was so cute but he was my partner, well I assume anyways. I sat down in the other chair at Mr.Z's desk. I looked up at Mr.Z's face. I put my serious face on and looked him square in the eye.

"Hello Ms. Morgan nice of you to join us I would like you to meet Mr. Manson." I saw out of the corner of my eye that this guy was watching me, studying me. I looked over that him and put on my flirty smile that could make any man melt into putty in my hands. "Hello Mr. Manson, nice to meet you." I held out my hand and he grabbed it. His hands were so warm and soft. We shacked hands and he said "Call me Cole. I was never one for formalities." we let go of hands and I sat back in my chair I smiled. "I will call you Cole if you call me Cammie." "Deal" he said smiling back at me. He had perfect teeth. Straight and pearl white. Mr.Z cleared his throat to get are attention. "Well now that everyone knows everyone let's get down to business. You Cammie will be known as Sofia Montoya. Your father is a famous mafia boss. Cole your cover is Mason wolf. You have been dating Sofia for 2 years and you are getting into the mafia business and going up fast. Now we now have two agents missing and we need you to get them. Ok so you may now go down to agent McHenry to get your covers. You can leave now."

I got up and smiled at Mr.Z and did a hand shake with him. I walked out with Cole following me. I went down to flights of stairs to the cover level. I walked up to Macey's assistant she let me right in with Cole still following me looking very confused. I smiled at mace and went to hug her. She smiled back at me she looked past me at smiled wider. "Well you must be Cole. Nice to meet you now lets get started" mace said. Oh dear I am scared now.

ZPOV

I woke up for a minute and looked around. I was back in my cell there was gloze on the back of my head. I looked over and saw my partner Ray passed out to. I put my head down and passed out again.

* * *

ok im really sorry. i was so buzy over break then i was having major family troble then i was going to update and i got in this big fight with my bf. i hope you guys(girls?) can forgive me. hope you guys liked it and im so going to update tomorrow or weds. no later then then. ok well review please! ~kelly~


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

After Macey was done with me I had long light brown hair and green eyes. I looked like a real Italian girl. Cole went from having blonde hair to a really dark brown hair with blue eyes. I think that his cover was cuter then his real self. I don't know they are both cute. I had to put on some really like expensive slutty clothes. It was this really short black leather skirt that was really tight. Some knee high black boots that looked like they should go to a stripper. Then I had on a really tight tank top that was this pretty green that matches my eyes (contacts?). I had this big coach bag that was so cute and big Gucci sun glass that were to die for. I really did look like a spoiled brat who love daddy's money. Cole was wearing this black suit that made him like a really rich and powerful man. Wow we made a great couple (note the small bit of sarcasm).

I got to have a new iPhone and touch Ipod. I was now Sofia Montoya and I was a spoiled rich girl. Ha-ha this is going to be so much fun…..

Cole's POV

I looked at this girl who just a few hours ago I found out was my partner. She was so beautiful yet I knew I could never have her. I knew she belonged to another and yet I still wanted her but I couldn't hurt him or her like that. Those sappier eyes had me in a daze. That auburn hair that I just wanted to run my fingers though. I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I know I could never have her because this beautiful woman belongs to my cousin, Zach….

Cam's POV

I was now on the private jet to Italy. I was sitting next to Cole (Mason?) I just kept sneaking peeks at him. I swore he looked like someone I knew. I shook my head thinking that, that was a stupid thought. I sighed and pulled out my Ipod. I put in the head phones at started listing to random songs. I missed my family. Of course this is what I always did. I knew nothing to bad was going to happen still I always came up with the worst things.

I wish I could see all of my pups again. I missed them and little Paris, and Phil and Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Macey, Drew, Mom, Dad, Joe, Abby, Jordan, Jasmine, the twins….. I missed them all. I wish I could go home but I had a mission. I had a mission to save two agents and I was not going to back down just because I miss my family. No, I promise to myself that I will save these two agents and they will come home to there family's to. Alive. I won't let bad things happen to me, Cole, or those two missing agents. I just know I will live up to it.

I sighed again and ask the flight attend to get me a bottle of water I was about to say please when I remembered my cover so instead I yelled after her to make it snappy. She came back quickly with some Fiji water. I snared at her when she gave me a dirty look. Cole chuckled next to me. "Good save" he whispered in my ear. I laughed to. "So Mason how much longer till we get there? I don't want to be late for Daddy's meeting. He would be so upset and I don't want another person killed, well I really don't care I just don't want to be yelled at." I said as the lady who gave me the water started walking this way. "Well you know baby that he would probably just kill the pilot and the workers on this plane." the woman walked past in horror and speed to the pilot's area. Probably to tell them to hurry up or they will be killed. Yep we are so going to get there faster. I just laughed like a rich girl I was spost to be. He laughed along with me. I laid my head ageist his shoulder while he put his arm around my waist. I snuggled in and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. We were just playing are parts but right now it felt so real it was scary. I soon fell into a light sleep on him.

ZPOV

I woke up with a bad headache. It felt like a hangover on crack. Dang it hurt so bad. I tried to turn my head but to find I couldn't. it hurt to much. Even for me. I could faintly hear ray moving around next to me. It sounded as if he was trying to get up to. I tried to talk but to find I couldn't do that to. What the heck was wrong with me? Could it be from the head injure I got. I remember in 7th grade at Black Thorn we studied head injures. I don't ever remember learning about semitones this bad. They must have giving me something to think I would stop the bleeding. Probably since they do want me to die cause I still have the information they wanted.

I tried groaning but it hurt to much to try. I wish I could let Ray know I was awake but moving hurt to much. I heard to door open and Ray went still. " Well. Well. well. Look who is fanilly awake. If only your little friend over there would wake up then we could have a little party. All well just more for you I guess." I heard them unlocking his chains and then them dragging him off. I hope they wont hurt him to bad. Ray has been a good friends of mine since beginning year in Blackthorn. We may not have been best friends Grant, Jonas, and drew but I would rather have him as a partner then some of the others, and I wouldn't want to see him die. That would be bad.

* * *

well as promise here is the need chapter. i tried to do it yesterday but i passed out at school so they toke me home and i got home around 3 and sleep till around 8. it sucked cause i miss out on a lot. so just so you know Cole and Cammie will not end up with each other. its a Zammie all the way. so im thinking that cam may see zach in maybe not the next chapted but the one after that? what do you think? thanks for all of you who review and didnt forget about me. i got lots of alerts but i really like reviews. they would make me really happy right now to! you no with being sick and all! and if you review ill send you virtual cookies! ok well review! ~kelly~ ps sorry of any spelling or grammar mistakes. i dont have a beta but if anyone wants to be one then you can!


	11. AN: sorry but really impotent

**Authors note: I know, I hate these too but this one is really impotent so please read it. See well I have had a tragedy in my life. One of my friends was murdered by here boyfriend before turning the gun to himself. Now this has made a major impact in my life, and I wish it wouldn't but this will mess up my writing agenda. If I can even write. So just hang in there. I will get back to writing it's just that right now I need to get over this. I hope you guys, my fans will understand about this tragedy. I shall try my hardest but crying a lot doesn't help. I hope you will all understand.**

**P.S if someone would be to kind as to tell me how to use DocX then I could have a beta then that would be great and the stories could be beta-ed. **

**Just remember I love all of you and thanks for understanding! ~Kelly~ **


	12. really chapter 11!

CPOVI was woken up by someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes then look up to see Cole smiling at me. I smiled a little smile back. I got up and stretch. Cole strode up with me and put an arm around my waist. I looked at him confused and he just winked at me. Then I got it. Duh! We were spost to be a couple so we had to act like one.

We walked out of the plane with Cole's arm still around my waist. I put on my Gucci sunglasses and got into my cover. Being a snobby brat. I walked with a strut that says I'm rich and I'm way better then you. Cole was walking right beside me. We walked up to a guy holding a sign that said Ms. Montoya and Mr. Wolf. I walked up to him and did a once over while smacking my bubble gum.

"Well I guess daddy could have done better but what am I to do? It's impossible to find good help today" I said and walked off towards the limo. I herd Cole say something about Sorry and its not you it her. I wasn't paying much attention because there was this guy who kept looking at me and I just knew he was with the new group that had I agents. I through him a flirty smile over my shoulder and got into the limo. He was about 30 and had brown hair. Really greasy hair at that. Macey would be appealed. He also had some ugly mud brown eyes. Over all he was U-G-L-Y. I so would never date him. I really hope I don't have to see him again.

We got to the hotel that we were spost to stay at. My daddy was spost to be played by an older agent that I didn't know who he was right now. Same with my mom. We soon got to our hotel I walked into out pent house suite, just to see that it only had one bed. I groaned and Cole looked at the bed. He offered to sleep on the sofa in here but I said no it was fine just as long as he stayed on his side. I laughed and he laughed with me. It toke me forever to unpack thought. Being a little princess for my cover required me to have about 8 bags. I finally finished and it was about 11 pm. I looked to see Cole all unpacked and already sleeping in the bed.

I went and changed into a pair of fuzzy shorts and a tank top. Both were purple and black. I climbed into bed to find some pillows blocking the way to Cole. I smiled. I rolled over so my back was to him. I soon fell asleep listening to him clam breathing.

~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK! MORNING NOW! ~~~~~~~~~

CPOV

I woke up to the smell of waffles and eggs. Not to mention bacon and sausage. I looked up to see a room service cart in here and hear the shower running. There was a note from Cole saying he ate already and that the rest was for me. I looked to see tons of food. I got some of everything and sat on the sofa and ate it all. I just got done when Cole walked out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him. I looked up and laughed. It looked like a sight from a movie. He was wearing a suit, I'm assuming because we have to go meet my 'father' in a public place and we have to stick to out covers.

I went into the bathroom after him. I put all my bathroom stuff in here last night just before I was about to under dress I remembered that I forgot to grab my clothes. I walked out to see Cole lounging on the sofa watching the news. I grabbed the clothes that Macey said were to meet my cover dad. I ran back to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. I washed my hair with my coconut shampoo and conditioner. I used my rose body wash really quick and washed it all off. Then I used my face scrub and washed my face. After that I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I quickly dried. I put on my royal dark blue dress that went a little above my knees and was strapless. I put on black knee high boots with it and sliver ear rights, necklace, and bangles. I walked out to see Cole getting up. "Ok I'm ready lets go" I said and grabbed my purse and walked out with my sunglasses in hand.

* * *

ok i know its short but its the best i could do! today was my friends service. i cried my eyes out. so i would just like to say this chapter is for her!

Kendell Kingman~ you were a good friend and will be deeply missed! your memory will live on and will never be forgot! love you kendell as if you were my own sister! .Peace!

ok well hoped you injoyed! review! reviews help make me feel better! thay let me know that you really like it and want to read more so i write faster! ok well review! ~kelly~


	13. Chapter 12

CPOV

We went to this little café around the corner from our hotel. We walked in and there was barley anyone in there. I ordered a frozen coffee while Cole just ordered a regular coffee. Black. We sat down in the back corner were we had a good view of the whole café. We were about 30 minutes or so early. After about 20 minutes of waiting a couple came in. they looked like powerful people. The man looked about in his mid-30's, with brown hair and green eyes. The woman had blonde hair and green eyes. The looked around and spotted us. The man smiled and walked over to us with the woman right with him.

"Hello daughter, I have missed you! How was your trip to America?" that was the code word. So this is the man who was my 'father'. Interesting, well I guess they did make our covers look alike, and this woman must have me my 'mother'. I stode up and hugged him "hi daddy! Vie missed you to! OMG I can't wait to tell you all about my trip! And you to mama!" I said hugging her. He smiled and turns to Cole. "Ah mason good to see you again son. I hope you had fun in America to yes?" Cole turned to him and smiled "yes Mr. Montoya I had a wonderful time in America with your daughter sir." he got up and respectfully shake his hand. "Yes well I'm happy and you got my business I need done there right?" he asked and Cole nodded his head. "Yes sir I did" "good I'm happy to hear that. Now how about we go to the house. Sofia I'm sure your brothers will want to see you" he said and was about to turn. "My brothers?" I asked he turned and gave me the evil eye like you didn't read the whole cover right. "Yes your brothers they are back in town for a little while with there wife's you know. Courtney, amber, and Alicia, and your brothers Mark, Will, and Tony. They are all at the house waiting for you and Mason to come home and see them so lets get going ok?" he stare told me that I didn't have a chose. "Alright daddy! I can't wait to see them I haven't seen them in forever! I've missed them so much!" "Alright well let's not keep them waiting. They turned and walked out. I grabbed my purse and Cole went to pay. We held hands and walked to the limo and got in. they drive drove us to my 'house'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK! AT THE HOUSE!~~~~~~~~~~~~

CPOV

We drove up to this big house! It was a giant mansion! Even bigger then Gallagher! I couldn't believe it! There was a giant fountain in the front. It had angels and little cupid on it. There was country side everywhere and plants! It was every nature lovers dream! There was a little lake down a ways. I loved it. The driver got out and opened the door for us Mason got out first and put his hand down I toke it and he helped me out. It was even more beautiful outside.

The other agents got out of the car to. The driver closed the door and walked up to the front door he rang the door bell. A butler opened the door; he was an old looking man. I walked in with Cole at my side. We followed them into what looked like a living room. We walked in and I never expected to see…..

ZPOV

The pain. Everything hurt. I just wanted to get out of this hell hole. I knew Ray wasn't going to last much longer, and truth be told I don't think I will either. The ways they have thought to torches us. It's almost as bad as what Hitler did to all of those people. (No offence to anyone it just fit in). I'm sure that my hand was broken and my foot was sprained.

They toke Ray about and hour ago. I was hoping he would get back. Well I wish he would and wouldn't. I want someone here with me and I want him to live, but I don't want him to still keep going though the pain. This has been some of the worst pain I have felt in years. I wish it would go away. _NO I wish Cammie was here. I wish I was with her. Where the hell did that come from? I haven't thought about Cammie in forever. I always remember her though. I wish I didn't ruin things all those years ago. I wish we never got separated. I really did love her. She was the best thing in my life and I let her go. I wish I didn't I really do but I can't undo the past. Well unless Jonas invents a time machine. Jonas… I miss him. He was such a good friend along with Grant and Drew. I'm happy that they all found the girls they love; Grant loves Bex with all his heart and will do anything for her. Jonas and Liz are the perfect little nerds together, just right. Drew and Macey are so much alike its like they were made for each other. That how I thought me and Cammie were. Well that was before I had to just screw everything up between us. I should have told her about my mom. I should have told her everything. Maybe then I could have avoided all this and we could have been together. Well maybe we might have broken up but I doubt it I love her to much she might have broken up with me though. No she wouldn't. she loved me too, I could tell. I still wish I could see her. I want to see cam so bad. Is this how it begins? That I miss everyone? Is this god's way of telling me that I am going to die. I really don't want to die….._

_

* * *

_ok so i updated! im happy i did and thanks for all of the reviews they really do make me feel better! ok well hope you enjoyed! review! ~kelly~

Fun Fact: Cole is related to Zach though Zach's dad's side. its zach's dad's sister's son and Cole is a year older then zach and went to blackthorn too! they met when Cole was a senoir and Zach was a jr. this is before he went away!


	14. Chapter 13

Cpov

I can't believe it! I saw Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Drew! Everyone was here! Cole walked over to the guys and gave them all man hug type things while I just kept staring at the girls. Finally Macey just laughed at me and walked over and hugged me. I couldn't believe they wouldn't tell me they were coming on this mission with me! _Well maybe they didn't know… _stuiped logical voice in my head. Bex came and hugged me next then Liz. The guys were talking so I decided that I would just say hi to them later. I turned to look at my 'parents' and instead I saw Joe and Abby. It's like everyone is here but Paris, Phil, mum, dad, Colt, and Cody. Well and Zach….. God I wish we never broke up. _SNAP OUT OF IT GIRL! Pull your self together and get over it. He doesn't want you anymore and you know that so stop hoping it will happen. _Ugh as much as I hate to admit it my stupid little voice was right. He did break up with me so why would he want me. I guess I was staring for a long enough time that Abby just came up to hug me. I snapped out of my little trance and hugged her back. "Oh my god Cam it seems like I haven't seen you in forever! Well I mean since your mother gave birth. Gosh that seems so long ago since he was born but it was like not even a month ago right I mean…" I laughed and put my hand over her mouth.

"Aunt Abby you can talk too much sometimes!" she just laughed and walked over to Joe. He was talking to Cole but looked over and waved at me. I turned back to the girls and we sat down on some sofas. We talked about everything that we needed to. Liz's stomach was getting huge. She and Jonas are just her for all the tech stuff. It was sort of funny how big she is because she is so small. Now I wish I stayed with Zach. We would have had beautiful children. _Girl you need to get over him! You guys are never getting back together and you are never having children together. Besides he probably already is married with kids while you will just be alone forever! _As much as I hate my voice I know it's true. "So Cam did you ever read your cover? Cause if you did, you would have known we would be here" Bex said. I laughed awkwardly before admitting it. "No I didn't I was so distracted with everything I never did. Ugh my boots are killing me!" I was trying to distract them. I took off my boots and set them next to the sofa that I was sitting next to. Liz was sitting next to me while Bex and Macey was on the other one. Liz was wearing a yellow top with white flowers on it and some white pants; Bex was wearing a red rank top with some sparkles on the top with a black skirt, Macey an emerald halter dress with some matching heels. They all looked really cute. Colt walked over to me and sat on the arm of the car. I looked up at him. He had his jacket off and his tie undone. He looked really cute this way.

"So Cam are you ready to go back to the hotel room?" Cole asked. "Yes of course I am Mason but I can't believe you would call me the wrong name. I'm your girlfriend for god's sake and you can't even remember my name. I see how you really are. If you cant even remember my name then maybe we should break up!" by the end I was standing up and trying to yell in Cole's face but it was sort of hard considering I was shorter then him. Every one looked surprise but Cole knew what I was up to. He got down on his knees and held on to my legs. "I'm so sorry my love; I never meant you hurt you like this. My Sofia please forgives me! I promise I will never do it again I swear!" I looked around at everyone's face they still looked confused. I just laughed and then everyone got that we were just doing are covers. Cole and I starting laughing so hard and soon everyone joined in. "ok ill be ready in a minute just let me get my shoes on and say good bye to everyone." He just nodded and said waved to everyone. I put on my shoes and said goodbye to everyone and gave everyone hugs. I walked out to see my car! MY CAR! My baby! She was here! I ran over and jumped into the driver's seat. This is great! Cole got in the passenger seat after some whining about wanting to drive. I toke off and drove around the city for about an hour looking at all of the sites. We finally got back to the hotel and I gave the car to the hotel. I told the guy if there is one thing changed with my car I would kill him. I was keeping up my act of course well that and a little bit of myself. We got back to the room and Cole went to the bathroom right away. He came back out a minute later and was just in his boxers with his dirty clothes. He put them in the dirty clothes bag. I got out some cute little pjs that were blue and green. It was plaid bottom pants with a blue tank. It was really cute. I put my hair up in a green hair tie. I Washed the entire make up off my face and put some lotion on. I walked out to see Cole on his side of the bed watching TV. I went to and sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I looked up at him confused he just smiled. I just looked at the TV but before I could even figure out what he was watching I fell asleep.

Cole POV

I could believe that Cammie let me pull her to me and not even that but she fell asleep on me to! This is like the best day of my life! God damn it Cole snap out of it! You can't have cam. She's Zach's not yours. You only accepted this mission so you can save Zach and try to get them back together. That was the only reason why! I need to stop this thing that I will ever get with her. I turned off the TV and fell asleep.

ZPOV

They finally brought Ray back. He was badly injured but he was still alive. He had a broke leg and some ribs. A very bad black eye and bruise all over his body. He looked back. They just left him on the bed. I looked over at him. They brought us some bread and water. I ate quickly. I really didn't care if they poisoned it because they starve us for food for days. I soon fell back to sleep after wards. _My dreams were always the same well if you can call them dreams. More like memories of the best thing that ever happened to me. They we all great memories of Cammie, from the first day we met till the day before we broke up. I loved them, all this one was our first kissed. I still remember it prefect. I still love her so much! She's the only thing keeping me alive…._

* * *

ok if anyone is still reading this then im really sorry i havent updated! but i am now so here is the story! im updating my other one tm!ok well ttyl ~kelly~


	15. Chapter 14

Ok I know you must hate me but you know how high school is. so much drama and such but now its winter break and i finally have a chance to write. im going to try and update it was part of my new years resolution. Happy new years everyone! 2012!

CPOV

I woke up to someone knocking angrily on the hotel door. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Cole had his arms wrapped around me so tight I couldn't move, and he wouldn't wake up. I keep trying to wake him. The person who was knocking finally stopped and I heard a huff and someone stomped away. I sighed finally giving up trying to wake him up. Of course after I do HE FREAKING WAKES UP!

He looks down at me and smiled. "Good morning Cam." I smile back a small smile. Then as politely as I could I said "Good morning, now can you please let the frick go of me!" I sort of yelled in his face. I didn't want to me mean really but I had to pee so bad, and he would let go of me. "Oh I'm sorry Cam" he finally let go of me and I ran over to the bathroom. While I was in there I heard Cole going into the walk-in closet. Probably getting his clothes and getting ready for the day. I walked out and Cole went in to get ready. I went to the closet and got out a black mini skirt, some cute boots with some sliver designs, and a sparkly sliver top that went off the shoulders. I went into the bathroom after Cole got out he was wearing a suit that let me just say fit him very nicely. I went and toke a shower. After that I got dressed and did my make up. I put on sliver eye shadow and some really black eye liner. I put on my bright pink lip gloss. I walked out and Cole turned around. I swear his mouth dropped. He keep staring at me until I cleared my throat. He snapped his eyes up and looked away embarrassed. I just laughed and grabbed my purse and keys. I started walking to the door when I looked back and Cole was just staying there.

I said "Cole are you coming?" and laughed when he nodded. I opened the door and walked down the hallway to the elevator. Cole got in a second after me. When went down to the lobby, while I was getting my car from the valet. Cole was checking something at the front desk. When they finally got my car I gave it a inspection then finally nodded my head in approval I swear the guys final toke a breath. I smiled and gave them a all a big tip. Cole finally came out from the lobby. He jumped into the car and I was off. He barely had time to put on his seat belt. he looked so shocked and I just smiled and stuck out my tong.

After about 30 minutes we final arrived to the house that we were at yesterday. Cole got out and so did I. As I was getting my stuff Cole went up to the door and rang the door bell. The door opened and I saw….

ZPOV

When I woke up I was tied to a chair and couldn't move. I looked around the room and saw 3 guys dressed In all black. There was a door with a two-way mirror next to it. On the other wall was a table full of weapons and other things to hurt me with. I saw the door opening and when I saw who came threw it I was more then shocked…It was…

BexPOV

After Cam left me and Grant went up to our room. I went in and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I went and laid down in our bed. Grant was already laying down about to go to sleep. I just sat there staring at the wall. Grant finally sighed and sat up next to me. "ok what's wrong Hun? You have been staring at the wall for 30 minutes." I let out a big sigh and turn to look at him. "Do you think they told Cam that this mission isn't just to take down the CoC again but that we are also saving Zach?" He looked at me and looked away. "I don't know Hun. I don't think she knows that Zach was taken and we have to save him at all." I stared getting tears in my eyes. " I don't want to see the look on her face when she sees him. She will be crushed. I don't think the girls or I can handle seeing her like that again. We already had to do it once." He hugged me and we stayed like that for a while until we heard a crash down stairs. We looked at each other and jumped up and ran down the stairs and saw…..

LizPOV

Cam left and Bex and Grant went up to there room. Joe and Abby went into the other room with Macey and Drew. We laid down on the sofa and turn on the TV. Jonas was rubbing my tummy while I was laying down relaxing. I finally feel asleep, it felt like 5 minutes later there was a huge crash. I turn around and screamed…..

Macey POV

We went into the kitchen with Abby and Joe. I went and got some waters while Drew was making popcorn. We were going to go watch a movie with Liz and Jonas. I set the waters on the counter and looked over at Abby and Joe who were in the corner whispering angrily. They looked over at me really quick and I just raise my eye brow at them. They just smiled and left the room. I turned around and went behind Drew and hugged him. He turned and smiled at me, I smiled back. Then there was a huge crash. We turned around and ran into the hall and saw…..

Ok lots of cliff hangers but all you questions will be answered soon! i think either 5 or 10 more chapters before this story is done :/ but i have my story brothers im working on too so you can always read that. ok well Review. I dont want to Update till I at least get 10 Reviews. Ok love you all!

~kelly~ :)


	16. Chapter 15: big twist

Hi everyone! miss me? haha anyways sorta short chap but i wanted to give you something and im in a writing mood so i might even have a chapter up by the morning! yay haha anyways on with the story...

* * *

Bex POV

_We looked at each other and jumped up and ran down the stairs and saw….. _Joe fighting a lot of guys all dressed in black. Abby was on the ground with a pool of blood around her head. Before it even registered to me what was happening Grant jumped over the rail and now was fighting with Joe and Drew. Macey was over by Liz helping Jonas defend Liz from the bad peoples. I jumped down and grabbed Abby. I made sure she was alright and started fighting.

I knocked out about ten guys, when one came up behind me and held a rag over my mouth. I tried fighting but soon the drugs toke over. The last thing I saw was Grants worried face.

Macey POV (this is after Bex passes out)

They toke out Bex. I saw Grant trying to get over to her. While he was distracted one of the guys grabbed a really heavy object and threw it his head. It hit him in the right spot and he was knocked out instantly. Jonas went and help the guys fight. I was trying to get Liz out of there, but she wouldn't move. She was just standing there looking worriedly at Jonas. I finally gave up trying to drag her and picked her up bridal style. I tried running for the back door but two of them went after us. One grabbed for me and got my hair. He pulled me back and Liz and I fell. They grabbed Liz quickly and ran with her. I tried to go after them but I didn't see one and one came up behind me and pulled a knife on my neck. I couldn't move. He pushed a pressure point on my back and I got knocked out…

Liz POV (after they toke her)

The guy who toke me was holding on to me really tight. I couldn't move. They went threw the entree way there was lots of blood on the ground. I didn't see anyone beside some of the bad guys in here. I looked back at behind the guy carrying me to see another one carrying Macey. She was knocked out cold. They walked out side and to the 3 vans that were there. They were all black with no windows. (creeper vans) they threw Macey into one of them. The guy carrying me went over to the same van and set me down in the van. When I looked at him he just winked at me. It was weird he seemed so familiar…

ZPOV (a week before the fight)

_I saw the door opening and when I saw who came threw it I was more then shocked…It was… _my mother. I haven't seen her since the down fall of the CoC. I thought she was dead. I think everyone thought she was dead. She looked over and smiled at me like everything was alright. She walked over to me. "Zach my dear son, how are you. It has been a long time. To long if you have asked me."

"Yes mother it has been a long time. Last time I saw you, you were shot and dieing. What happened?" I raise my eyebrow and her. If looks could kill…. She slapped me in the face once I realized what happened I snapped my eyes back to her in shock. "Zach you maybe my son but you may not speak to me in that manner. I am your mother you should show me respect" I snorted and she raised her eyebrow but continued on talking. "Anyways I'm afraid this isn't a visit for pleasure. I need you to do something for me. You see your friends are on my trail and soon might find out my plans, and well I cant have that happing now can I now. Anyways we are going to take them. I don't want them hurt at all. I just want them here where I can watch over them better anyways my question for you is will you help me?" she looked over me. "why in the world would I help you! You maybe my mother but you also have crossed me and went behind my back. You almost killed everyone I care about. And knowing you, you would hurt them. And I cant have that happing. I refuse to help you." I semi-yelled and glared at her. She sighed "Zach I'm not lying this time. I know I have in the past and have lost your trust many times but this time its different. The other times it was for my own benefit, but this time its for everyone. The CIA is corrupt, Mr. Z is working trying to build up the CoC again. Zach they will go after Cammie, Macey, Liz, And Bex. You know they will and Im sorry to say this but you remember your cousin Cole?" "Yea I Do." "Well Cole is working with him and he's planning on hurting Cammie. Maybe even killing her" I looked at her square in the eye. "alright I'll help you."….

CPOV

_The door opened and I saw…. _There was blood everywhere. The whole place was trashed. There was lots of things broken and thrown around. There was no one here. I looked over at Cole with Shocked eyes. He seemed shocked to. I was about to cry. Cole came over and hugged me. I hugged him back then I heard him whisper in my ear "Cammie, I'm sorry…" then everything went black….

* * *

_:O_ **bet you none of you saw that coming haha! im a evil mastermind :D anyways big plot twist and yet agian sorry for the short chapter. i just want to let everyone know suggestions are always Appreciated and taken for Consideration. So review! Reviews always get my brain working :) oh also i still need a BETA so if anyone wants to they can. because as some of you can tell i have really bad spelling and grammer. and when im writing fast like today it gets worst so PM me if you want to be my Beta! :)**

**Shout outs to my reviews:**

**zoehumi: i tried to hurry. i hope it wasnt to much of a wait. and thanks for reviewing first :)**

**Martyparty98: happy you liked it. i hope you liked this one :) and i hope i updated fast.**

**AsianSpy: Thanks! :)**

**fiona:that awesome! which one? and i plan on keep writing. :)**

**SUW3LLY: thanks! im happy you like it. i hope it was fast.**

**Anonymous: i will always be updating just not always really fast. im happy you really like it :) i hope i updated fast enough for you :D**

**(): im sorry about the cliff hangers. i hate them to but there so much fun to write :) and i love twist. there was a big one in this chapter! i bet no one saw it to haha! im i planing on finish it soon. i dont know yet but there might be a sequeal :)**

**Powerof923 : sorry 'bout that. its just so fun to tease you guys. i hope it was a fast update :)**

**UPDATE: i understand it has been taking me a while. im happy that this is one of your favs! **

**suggestion: i did somethinking about it and it was a good idea but i cant use it. 1 cam and him have already seen each other and two zach is sorta locked up and 3 cam is sorta up taken...sorry but i would love to hear any other ideas you may have :)**

**() sorry. i updated today though! and i dont like torturing you :( **

**well thats the end. ok you know the drill. REVIEW! I love you if you do :) *never stop writing* ~kelly~ **


	17. Chapter 16

Ok I know you guys hate Author Notes. I hate them to its just I really want to know why no one, and I mean NO one reviewed on the last chapter. Did you guys not like it? Even if the reviews are bad I still want to know. And I thought I should let you know if you don't review I wont write. So please if you want to read me I need you guys to review. And I really want to know why you guys didn't review for the last chapter. If you guys didn't like it I really want to know. Maybe I can ever rewrite it. Just PLEASE REVIEW! I wont write anymore till I get some reviews. Im so sorry guys :( ~kelly~


End file.
